


13 Years

by ChocobroTrxsh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocobroTrxsh/pseuds/ChocobroTrxsh





	13 Years

"Tch, you and your damn father. Now you only have 3 years left, thanks to him" Levi growled at Eren. He wasn't being hostile towards the brunette, he more so hated the fact that he would end up dying. 

But the younger of the two didn't reply and turned his head to merely stare at the shorter male. In truth he didn't want to die either, but what can he do now? There was no way out of being an inheritor. Either he dies from his years left, or gets eaten by someone else.  Levi couldn't really bare the thought of having the idiot disappear in 3 years. 

For Christ sake, he fucking loved the kid. He didn't care about other people's thoughts on the feelings they had harbored towards one another. He would do anything to have him live, but what could he do? There wasn't any other way out of it. His future was already set from the moment he was born. If this was the future that was set for himself as well then he didn't want it. Hadn't he already been through enough pain and suffering from losing so many important people in his life? What in hell did he do to have to go through more? 

Both of them were sitting on the sand at the beach. They weren't cuddling or anything of the sort- they were just sitting next to each other, enjoying one another's presence.  Levi couldn't meet Erens gaze with his own and stared down at the peachy sand, fist clenched, teeth gritted and eyebrows furrowed in what could be labeled as sorrow, anger, and frustration. 

The sunset made him beautiful in Eren's eyes, despite the mixed emotions he was currently portraying. 

Eren placed a hand over the Corporals smaller one and gave it a gentle squeeze as if to reassure him that everything will be fine.  Levi wanted to believe him, he really did, but he just couldn't. He couldn't stop tears clouding his steel eyes and he tried desperately to blink them away. 

Words weren't necessary to be spoken at this point.  Eren grabbed Levi's chin with his other hand and made Levi face him. Staring at him for a few seconds, he took in his lovers appearance.

Perfect as always. 

Leaning in, Eren kissed the only person that was able to hold his heart till the end of his life. This broke the shorter male and he let out a choked sob as he kissed back, tears slowly cascading down his face. 

He doesn't want to let him go. 

Not now. 

Not ever.


End file.
